


66. “Earth is the element of substance.”

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (avatar) [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Earthbending & Earthbenders, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a really short poem about earthbenders</p>
            </blockquote>





	66. “Earth is the element of substance.”

I am a child of earth  
Mountains will move  
Before I do


End file.
